Vayne/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * has many uses, but it cannot pass over walls. * can be used to both pin targets to walls to ensure kills, or to escape a pursuer. * Don't go in first on large teamfights. Wait for your team to initiate. ;Playing Against * is fragile - turn up the pressure on her and she will be forced to play cautiously. * Deny the opportunity to you against walls. Tricks ;Ability Usage * For best burst damage try combining the third hit from and the bonus damage from in the same attack. ** Because of , it is fairly easy to chase down champions for the third hit, especially in the early game if your lane opponent(s) have not yet purchased boots. ** Try an autoattack > > combo for a fast and relatively safe proc of . This combo is very mana heavy so be selective when using it. ** Remember that the full combo is not necessarily required to harass effectively. Zoning with a tick of may be more effective than getting all three ticks. ** This may be a useful tactic to use in lane due to low health pool and poor defenses. * can be used to dodge skillshot abilities. is also effective at dodging delayed damage abilities like or . * If you're fighting near an allied turret, try to behind the opponent and then them into your turret's range. This can also be done to push an enemy towards your team. * Don't forget that only works facing the enemy and with that combined with your ultimate makes it very hard for the enemy to escape you. ** Activating to triple the bonus movement speed from is an effective way to catch escaping enemies. * Do not overestimate mobility. bonus movement speed grants no bonus while running away from enemies, and doesn't go on cooldown until you actually attack an enemy which essentially adds 7 seconds of cooldown that you can't reduce with cooldown reduction when you are using it to run away. * cannot cross most wall terrain (though it can cross , , or ). * can cross impassable terrain such as the small ledge near dragon pit if you position correctly. * You can escape in the midst of a battle by using and to stealth and confuse the enemy. It is recommended to change direction than the one you were running in or to choose an alternate route. * Because she is squishy, it is highly recommended to opt for more defensive summoner spells, such as , , or . is very desirable. in conjunction with only gives stealth for 1 second, which doesn't make for a very good escape. These summoner spells can also assist in chases. * will stun the target if it hits a wall, turret, inhibitor or Nexus, as well as work with , , and other player-created terrain. * Using on a retreating enemy may help them escape. Be sure to position where the knock back effect will let your team or yourself engage on the enemy. ** or can help with positioning yourself for a successful . ** could also be used when loops to the back of the target and knocks them towards allies. * Using in jungle fights can be much more effective than in lane fights due to the tight spaces making it easy to land the second effect and stunning an opponent. ;Runes Usage * ;Item Usage * is considered to be a core item in every build due to its fantastic synergy with , not only due to the attack speed, but also because of the passive which has synergy with the health shred from , not to mention the lifesteal. Once has this item, she can 1v1 almost every champion, no matter how tanky that champion is. ** In addition, can easily compensate the lack of raw AD of this item, due to 's temporary AD boost. * is an especially good choice as the attack speed is beneficial for proc-ing . ** Purchasing as an alternative is a good idea when facing teams with a wide range of crowd control abilities. * Since all of Vayne's damage is physical, it is a good idea to buy armor penetration items like or to allow her damage to scale into the late game. The synergy with makes it great for taking out tanks. * is a viable option for even more mobility and to give a boost to 's early/mid game damage potential. It is less of a DPS item, and more of a burst item that can be used against teams which do not have a lot of tankiness but have a lot of mobility. * provides a substantial boost to 's damage output from auto attacks. Unlike other ADCs, however, it is recommended to not rush this item, as is a better rush. Remember that critical hits don't proc on 's damage. * provides much needed lifesteal to aid her survivability and scales with her and . It can be used to complement as a lifesteal item, giving insane amounts of dueling potential. However, it is not recommended to replace as the synergy that this item has with is just too good to pass up. While as a complement, has to sacrifice one of the items on her core build, which may hurt her overall damage. ** presents a better alternative due to its damage delay passive and the cooldown reduction. * attack speed and critical strike chance synergize well with and increase the effectiveness of , as well as boosting her DPS quite a bit. It also provides Vayne with a lot of dueling power because of its damage reduction, letting her 1v1 well against other champions, and makes running away from her very hard. * Building or can add some significant burst to . Starting with provides much needed survivability and can assist in running from or toward a target if procs it on an enemy minion. Building first grants her added CDR for and attack speed to more easily farm and proc . ** Do take note when building that has one of the lowest base AD in the game, hence it's proc won't deal too much damage. * Due to , one can build fairly tanky with just a as her damage item. By using items like , , and , becomes surprisingly tanky while still dealing a lot of damage. This build is not recommended most of time because already has so much self peel and mobility that building tanky is not necessary for her. Also, does significantly less damage with a tanky build - this may sound obvious, but for those who know how to kite and reposition themselves well enough to avoid most of the damage, a glass cannon build will be infinitely more profitable. * works well as a situational item if you find yourself using up too much mana throughout the game (although doesn't really need that much mana), and the cooldown reduction it provides is also good for since it will allow her to use more often. * has great synergy with since 's stealth duration is long enough to trigger the item's Nightstalker passive. ** 1. Since Vayne is a ranged champion, the NIGHTSTALKER passive will deal reduced damage and won't proc it's slow. However, the lethality provides will still help Vayne deal additional damage even to tanks. ** 2. can not be utilized as an atuo-attack reset since it interrupts her stealth duration too early to gain the extra damage. ** It's better to buy late-game when the opposing team will have more across the map. can disable these wards thanks to the Blackout passive. ;Countering * Choosing someone such as or who have strong early games can easily deny from farming as has a relatively weak early game. Avoid pushing the lane as makes her an exceptional farmer under turret, and has strong chasing potential. * entire kit is focused on dueling and chasing, so deny her the potential to duel with you and her kit will naturally round out late-game when team fights become dominant, where the fights become more stationary and targets become harder to focus. ** Once obtains at level 6, her dueling potential increases exponentially and she essentially spikes to her mid-game potentially immediately before most other Attack Damage Carries. The Attack Damage and movement speed boosts are huge given how early in the game it is and stealth detection is much harder to afford earlier on. Respect her presence at level 6 if you haven't pulled a significant advantage over her and avoid dueling her if possible. * is one of the most powerful duelists in the game and is well known and feared as one of the most powerful marksmen if/when she reaches full build. It is critical to keep her early and mid game crippled. ** Marksmen are usually easy prey to one-burst-wonder assassins, especially and . is by far not in this category, her ability to carefully move around the battlefield, drain-tank while evading attacks with stealth from and bursting/peeling with makes her complicated to kill by surgical, tactical and careful assassins as she can often prevent their abilities to properly flow for a combo. *** kit provides extreme stealth detection and shuts down mobility. With the correct build, Lee Sin can usually one-shot Vayne late game. **** and also shut down mobility and make her an easy target to focus. * is not that hard to counteract contrary to popular belief. ** Her procs rely on her attack speed. Champions with attack speed slows such as and can mitigate auto attack and damage significantly along with having kits that counteract extremely well. *** tends to stack armor to synergize with his and his has a cast and AoE range that outrange and . relatively high movement speed from and also become her undoing thanks to movement speed steal. ** is extremely detrimental to because the armor portion of the item counters her lack of magic damage and the long-ranged -15% attack speed aura is practically unavoidable in team fights. This item is arguably a better option in dealing with , as it does not provide HP, thus making less effective. *** is especially useful against as one proc of slow will cripple her true damage and mobility. Because relies on her mobility in order to survive in team fights due to her short range, the movement speed slow will make her an easy target to focus. As such, even building an early will have noticeable effects against her. Come mid-late game, Randuin's crit reduction will reduce Vayne's damage output even further as critical strikes are an important part of her damage. ** do not account for shields when calculating the percent of maximum HP so abilities such as and are extremely strong against her. ** The same case goes for lifesteal and high health regeneration; if the target's lifebar isn't noticeably large but is constantly renewed from either high lifesteal or abilities such as , the damage from becomes significantly less noticeable. ** Battling her only in teamfights forces her to switch targets, resulting in fewer procs. ** can completely shutdown true damage output with the help of , especially by surprising her with . This is even more useful if is recently used due to its fairly long cooldown. * Mages with targeted burst damage/crowd controls such as or can easily dispatch Vayne as her mobility and are primarily anti-skillshot oriented. Targeted abilities that apply targeted hard crowd control such as and prevents Vayne from retaliating with her mobility and lifesteal resulting in an easy kill. ** is especially effective because is a core item in his build and his shuts down mobility and , which also shuts down her stealth when is active. * It's recommended not to fight in the jungle as there are more walls for her to stun with . * Taking a with you is useful against as her stealth will be useless, shutting down her primary method of reaching squishier targets of interest. also helps detect Vayne albeit to a lesser extent. * can be a very powerful top laner against tanks, so when you see your enemy pick , especially if the enemy team has already selected another marksman, ask your jungler to pick a tank just in case she decides to go top so you can pick a damage top laner who can fare against or even kill Vayne. Category:Champion strategies Category:Vayne de:Vayne/Strategie ru:Вейн/Strategy